Wyatt
Wyatt (ワイアット Waiatto) is a pirate and a skilled sniper, making him the greatest marksman among The Jolly Pirates. Despite not being the first member of the crew to originate outside the Grand Line, Wyatt stands out for being the first member to have been met and recruited in the East Blue, on Corral Island. Coming from Corral, Wyatt is also a former member of the cowboy gang, the Kuro Lobos Gang. Wyatt's also known for his particular Devil Fruit, the Ammo Ammo Fruit; a Devil Fruit that allows him to make numerous rounds of ammunition for any firearm, as well as being capable of retaining properties and traits of the material(s) they were made from. Due to his association with The Jolly Pirates, and the various crimes they have committed, Wyatt has earned a ----- bounty on his head. He has agreed to join the crew in the hopes of completing his dream of becoming the greatest marksman in the world; a title that parallels that of Dracule Mihawk's. Additionally, it was later discovered that he was in fact the younger brother of Anne, a bounty hunter who has sided with the notorious bounty hunter gang, the Ika Bounty Hunters. Appearance Wyatt - Gender Tablet Arc.png|Female Wyatt under the effects of the Gender Tablet, during the Gender Tablet Arc Wyatt - Jollys' Defeat Arc.jpg|Wyatt, during the Jollys' Defeat Arc Personality Wyatt, as stated above, is cheerful, and also childish, which seems to match Chris' fun-loving attitude. Thus, the two get along together very well. They love to crack jokes, prank their nakama (and each other,) and enjoy nearly everything else together. This makes the two seem as if they were long lost brothers, especially when one takes account for their respective ages (they're both 18.) However, Wyatt knows when to get serious, and shows an amazing level of bravery and honor when he is. And despite his childish demeanor, Wyatt is very mature for his age. Other traits of Wyatt's are that he's cocky and seems to shoot his mouth off at the worst of moments (such as unintentionally insulting an extremely powerful opponent.) Wyatt seems proud of his sniping skills, leading him to over exaggerate how great he really is. Though, when Wyatt knows he's been bested, he does his best to accept the loss with grace, even when it isn't easy for him. Wyatt, obviously, is passionate about firearms, but mostly guns and cannons. Thanks to his Devil Fruit ability, Wyatt enjoys using various kinds of ammunition on different targets. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship This is Wyatt's defining skill, having practiced his sniping prowess since he was little. As a result, Wyatt is able to shoot down targets from an almost unbelievable distance, and can even shoot targets running at fast speeds. Wyatt seems to have learned how to feel the slightest of breezes, using them to guide his shots towards his intended targets. And when Wyatt decides to go all out, Wyatt can enter his "Zen Mode," an altered state of mind where he can hear, smell and feel things beyond a normal human's limits, simply by closing his eyes and focusing. Hand to Hand Combat Wyatt has very little hand to hand combat experience, unlike his fellow Jolly Pirates. Despite this, Wyatt can hold his own for a slight amount of time when brought into close range. Physical Strength Wyatt has no super human strength, but he has just enough strength to lift objects that are slightly heavier than him. Though this tires Wyatt out quickly. Interestingly, Wyatt has great upper body strength, allowing him to carry large weapons, such as bazookas. Agility Wyatt's speed can only be seen in his reaction time and reflexes. Wyatt can analyze a situation within a second and react accordingly a millisecond later. He also has fast arms and fingers in order to shoot when ready. Wyatt describes this as "seeing the world in slow-mo." Though this only lasts for a second or two. Endurance Wyatt isn't the greatest meat shield alive. He's as fragile as any other person, but because of years of chasing his targets as a child, Wyatt has developed a great amount of stamina. Wyatt has proven that he can run for two or three miles before having to rest. Weapons While Wyatt doesn't carry around too many weapons, there are a few that he's always seen using. One of them being the gun he first debuted with, back on Corral Island. The firearm in question is a rifle made to look like a black jutte, so as to fool those who wouldn't know otherwise. The jutte-esque rifle, dubbed by Wyatt as "the Ace," was handed down to him by a friend of his that he grew to know on Corral Island, "Doc" Phoenix Virgil. While Virgil originally possessed it during his days as a police officer and had named it "Old Faithful," he eventually gave it to Wyatt as a gift, which Wyatt cares for greatly. Since then, it hasn't left Wyatt's side, and has seen countless battles alongside him during Wyatt's adventures with The Jolly Pirates. What makes the Ace so useful, is that while Wyatt does indeed use it as a standard rifle when in fights, he can also swing it like a jutte when in close ranged combat, or for other uses. To load new bullets into the chamber, which appears in a revolver-like fashion, Wyatt can pull down on the handle, which reveals the revolving chamber underneath. Additionally, the the Ace's trigger is found on the pole's kagi (a hook or fork protrusion from the side of a jutte's pole.) Later on, as Wyatt joined his crew in entering the Grand Line, he had begun amassing various other guns; most of them made by the crew's shipwright, Timber. One of the earliest models of unnatural guns Wyatt had obtained was his King and Queen; a pair of handguns meant to look like tonfa. Much in the same vein as the Ace, the King and Queen are used both for long and close-ranged fighting, which grants some protection to Wyatt at either range. Like the Ace, the King and Queen both have their triggers on the protruding handles of the tonfa, and use a slightly similar revolver chamber. A key difference between the set of handgun-tonfa and the rifle-jutte is the strength of the shots, and the way in which they're fired. Much like how a jutte is more powerful at close range due to its weight and length, as opposed to tonfa, which are smaller and lighter, Wyatt's Ace can fire much more powerful shots at a distance, where as the King and Queen require a closer range for better performance. Also, the Ace can only fire one bullet at a time, and must be recocked before firing. The King and Queen are automatics, and will continue to fire the ammunition in their chambers until either the trigger for either weapon is released, or they run out of bullets. This allows Wyatt to use quicker movements in battle, as opposed to the slow, heavy Ace. Therefore, Wyatt tends to save the Ace for when he needs it, or to finish off an opponent. Another weapon Wyatt seems to carry with him is a gadget created by Timber, named originally as the Timber Rocket Jab. While nothing more than a spring-loaded boxing glove, Timber ultimately handed the weapon over to Wyatt for him to use, considering that close ranged combat wasn't his strong suit, and that the Timber Rocket Jab would help him more so than it would Timber. And so Wyatt happily accepted the device, and renamed it the "Rifle Fist," (much to Timber's annoyance,) as Wyatt considered the name to sound better than its former title. While it proved helpful to Wyatt at first, its effectiveness as just a simple boxing glove on a spring, activated by a switch on the handle behind it, wore thin; to the point that it stopped being helpful against stronger foes altogether. Nonetheless, Wyatt sometimes makes good use of the Rifle Fist every now and again, albeit it has become more of a gag weapon, instead of something to be taken seriously. Devil Fruit Yaku Yaku no Mi Summary: Allows Wyatt to turn anything he touches into ammunition for any kind of weapon, while retaining the object's properties (such as, a fire bullet will set its victim on fire.) Wyatt can choose when to activate this ability, but cannot turn seawater, sea stone, or salt into ammo. Type: Paramecia Usage: Wyatt only uses this power to keep a wide variety of ammunition with him at all times. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Wyatt is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Wyatt is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. List of Fighting Techniques Devil Fruit Attacks Jutte Techniques Tonfa Techniques Relationships Crew Family Anne Friends "Doc" Phoenix Virgil The Skyline Pirates Devil Spawn Pirates The Technicolour Pirates Starfire Lawrence Sirius Ika Bounty Hunters The Valkyrie Pirates Drake Lockheart Magarani D. Grim Enemies Kuro Lobos Gang Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Wyatt's name was inspired by the famous gunslinger, Wyatt Earp. **As a result, Wyatt is currently the only known affiliate of the Kuro Lobos Gang to not be named after any known breed of wolf. *Wyatt's epithet, "Infinite," is because of his never ending supply of ammo. *Wyatt's birthday falls on the same day as the date of when the gunfight at the O.K. Corral took place, October 26th. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Wyatt. The picture to the right is Wyatt's jolly roger. External Links Wyatt Earp - Wikipedia article about Wyatt Earp; the famous historical figure that Wyatt was named after O.K. Corral - Wikipedia article about the O.K. Corral; where the famous gunfight that happened on Wyatt's birthday occured East Blue - One Piece Wiki article about Wyatt's home region Bandit - One Piece Wiki article about Wyatt's former occupation as a member of the Kuro Lobos Gang Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about Wyatt's current occupation Sniper - One Piece Wiki article about Wyatt's profession, and his position among The Jolly Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:East Blue Characters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Kuro Lobos Gang Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:One Dream Category:Protagonists